criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvpl
Talk Page - Archive 1 *Talk Page - Archive 2 Front Page Speaking of a talk page getting too long :) I want to put another box in the BAU database section to get rid of that one empty black. A random real-world article box would work, but I can't think of any pictures to use. - :Let me see what I can find, I'm sure something good will pop up ;) What does that quote or description have to with Real World Articles? THe box was meant to generate one of the real world categories like weapons or places, etc. - :Placeholder that I've thought would catch your attention. I didn't have anything else at hand, much less anything more suitable. Same with the box title. Hello? It's too quiet here. Where's everybody at? - :Hi! Today and this Wednesday are holidays over here, thus rendering this week nearly useless so I've been somewhat busy :D But Lord Crayak and Jpx400 seem to be editing at their usual paces ;) What I think is a sure bet is that weeks of repeats don't help at all : :Luckily, we get a new one this week! - : : Front Page It looks like Wikia listened to us and is now showing the wikis at the higher resolution. Which means now we have to tweak the frint page to get everything centered again.... - Is everything off-center to you? It's all to the left now, with big empty space on the right. And the big photo isn't filling the whole anymore. - Nevermind. It looks fine in Internet Explorer. That's weird. Bye bye Firefox :) - :What they should do it's make sure that it works the same with all browsers grrrrrrrrrrr... :As usual, I'm seeing it good with one and not so good with the other (I'm seeing it very well with Opera, and not so well with IE :p) Give me a minute to fix it :Nevermind to the last part of my post too, everything seems in place now :) ::I won't be using Firefox anymore. IE 64-bit is much faster anyway. - ::You're logged out XDDD Login You should block your IP address (anonymous users only) so you don't accidentally edit while you're not logged in :) - Hello! I'm new to the site... Hi all! I am new to the site... I have already posted some things so I hope I did it right! LOL If not let me know so I break protocol again. Anyway, I'll be reading through more of the pages after I get my Christmas tree down and bagged back up! Do you have any pages for fan fiction? I know that there are pages elsewhere but in the couple I have read - and I only parts of a few! - I found them to be too much like a soap opera and not much at all like the show they are supposed to draw from! Let me know! Thanks for all the work that everyone has put into this site! Toonew2two 23:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) toonew2two Spoilers I'm sorry, I didn't know about the spoiler rules; I'll keep it in check for next edits. I work for Wikia and I'm tasked with updating some wikis, including Criminal Minds (big fan!) so I'll check back every week to see what's going on...no worries I'll follow the rules! WikiNav See, I told you it's not that hard ;) - :My missing friend is back! :p :I found a forum where they explained how to make the list longer without breaking the wikia rules. Now, you can add more than 7 items down and have more than 4 in line. :Awesome :) You're doing a great job, boss lady. heehee. Let me know if you need any help. - I thought the point of a Wikia page was it to be filled with spoilers Reply: Help! Sure. -- Lord Crayak 03:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Paul Butcher The Paul Butcher thing would of been more. Go to http://zoey101.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Butcher and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Butcher,_Jr. You'll see he's more...I would consider restoring the page... Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) grammatical question Criminal Minds: Criminals Listen I know that I am new to this wiki and i probably shouldn't be arguing with an administrator but I would like to know why you changed the order back to where Taylor Coleman is back at the end when his last name puts him in between Austin Chapman and Joey Davin. Please write back soon and tell me what you think. Hito7187199 18:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Clarification Actually to be accurate I only created the Johnson Brotherhood page if you look closely I only edited Jane Gould and Steve. I thought if I edited them with some more information you would let it stay their until I put more information. Hito7187199 19:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Formatting Thank You. Hito7187199 23:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Edits I am sorry for not getting your approval first, I should have and I apologize. I will be more careful in the future and I will pay more attention to the rules and I will and ask you first. Hito7187199 22:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ENJOYING THE SHOW Haha Don't worry about it. Honestly, "the wife" just blew me away. I've never heard someone say that before. Not to mention the fact that if you hadn't edited that I more than likely wouldn't have found it. Iffy88 03:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC)